(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hinge structure for providing limited pivotal movement between two parts or members. The structure is especially suitable for connecting together parts of folding furniture, especially parts in the form of panels for example the frame members of a folding chair, and is designed so that such furniture can be sold disassembled and can be assembled easily by the purchaser installing the hinges. The structure is especially suitable for forming a double pivot hinge, where the hinge structure includes a connecting part between two members, each of which member is provided with limited movement only relative to the connecting part.
(2) Prior Art
A particular form of chair for which the hinge structure of this invention is useful is a rocking reclining chair having seat and back portions of similar dimensions, with both the seat and back portions having a continuous curved surface which can rock on a floor or a platform. The chair may be balanced so that it can be reclined by a person changing the position of their weight on the chair. A chair of this general nature, which however is not foldable, is described in the book "Nomadic Furniture" by James Hannessey and Victor Papanek, published by Pantheon Books, New York, in 1973. Such a chair occupies a lot of space when not in use. The hinge of this invention was designed so that such a chair could be folded and stand upright on a level surface contacted by the normally mating ends of the back portion and seat portion.
In order for the chair, when folded, to be stable the hinge which connects the back portion and seat portion must limit the movement of these portions relative to each other. The invention accordingly provides a simple hinge structure which is of the double pivot type to allow full folding of the back portion and seat portion, and which includes a connecting part between the two pivots and movement limiting means by which each portion connected by the hinge has limited movement relative to this connecting part. Hinge arrangements having double pivot pins are of course known per se and shown for example in Canadian Pat. Nos. 225,347; 809,861 and 916,871, and in German Pat. No. 1,285,913. However, none of these patents show the kind of movement limiting means which is an important feature of this invention.